


【授權翻譯】I'm Right Next Door by i_like_my_eggs_benedict

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Translation, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 第一次聽到那個聲音的時候，尤里‧普利謝茨基以為他幻聽了。可憐的尤里奧，他的鄰居一直在跟一個與尤里同名的人上床，還叫得常人難以想像的響。分到成人等級是因為這篇裡面有性事暗示和強烈的詞彙。





	1. 中文人名版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Right Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457853) by [i_like_my_eggs_benedict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這篇看得我很樂（歹人）所以要了授權來翻譯。
> 
> 徵求了一些讀者的意見，似乎讓角色保持英文名稱會更有閱讀效果，不過之前會翻譯角色名字是因為讀起來比較順。所以現在分成兩個版本，第一個（Ch.1）是中文人名版，第二個（Ch.2）是英文人名版，供大家自行選用(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google和我貧乏的詞彙量，  
> 發現詞不達意翻來覆去罵得都是那幾句一定是我能力不夠（土下座）。

第一次聽到那個聲音的時候，尤里‧普利謝茨基以為他幻聽了。

他幾個月前才搬進這棟公寓，這是他第一次獨自一人住在這麼大的地方。之前他一直跟其他寄宿學校的同學或一起訓練的學員合住。雖然一點也不想承認，但他其實已經很習慣那種生活，也開始想念起過去總是圍繞在他身邊的那些熟悉的臉孔和聲音。特別是在他開始幻聽有人在半夜叫他名字的時候。

 「尤里……」有一天晚上，他坐在沙發上玩電動的時候依稀聽到了那個聲音。他停了一秒鐘，想著八成是他聽錯了，把遊戲機既微弱又糟糕還斷斷續續的音效聽成有人在叫他。

「尤里……」但是那個聲音又出現了，而且更大聲。持續得更久。尤里沒法再把它當成自己想像出來的了。他關上遊戲，安靜地等了一會兒。他並沒有等很久，大概不到十秒鐘之後就又聽到了他的名字。聽起來非常模糊而遙遠，但確實出現在他公寓裡的一片死寂中。

尤里站了起來，開始在客廳走來走去。「搞什麼……？」他喃喃自語，對他竟然得停下手邊的遊戲來確定自己沒在獨處中發瘋感到相當不爽。他查看了他的電視、電腦，還有所有釘在牆上的電器用品，確保他沒有遺漏任何可能的聲音源頭。

沒有。全是關著的。映在黑色螢幕上的倒影直瞪著他，笑他表現得像個智障。他忿忿地呼了口氣，回到他舒適的沙發上繼續打電動。但他又聽到了一次。更大聲。更急切。從房間另一端傳來的，非常接近他坐的位置。

「好，」尤里咬著牙說道，「這他媽是怎麼一回事？」這房裡沒有任何可能發出那種聲音的東西，除非……

他將視線轉往右側，看向他公寓的門。他一路衝過去把門用力拉開，準備要給那個混蛋一點顏色瞧瞧。但當門打開的時候，走廊上一個人也沒有。這只讓尤里更生氣了。

「嘿！！！」他朝著空蕩蕩的走廊咆哮，「不管到底是誰在那邊耍把戲，這一點都不好玩！他媽的給我閉嘴！」然後把門狠狠摔上，滿意地覺得這差不多就該讓對方罷休了。

他坐回沙發上，披上他的豹紋毛毯，繼續打電動。這份平靜安詳大概只持續了兩分鐘。

「噢，尤里！」

尤里僵住了。

又來了。那絕對是真的。而且不只喊著他的名字，還非常清楚地是用一種飽含性欲的方式喊的。緊接著是一連串聽起來簡直舒服得快死了的清晰呻吟。

那聲音大到讓尤里馬上就明白了它從哪傳來的。是他隔壁那間公寓，他與隔壁正在進行的變態事情之間只有一牆之隔。意識到這點的瞬間，他飛也似地逃往房間的另一側。

他媽的到底為什麼會有人呻吟著他的名字，還大聲到可以從牆的另一邊聽到啊？對方不可能是真的想著他本人，因為他從來沒見過他鄰居，也從來沒聽過他們的動靜。至少在他發現自己還有鄰居之前，他以為隔壁根本就沒人住（這棟公寓對大部份的人來說太昂貴了，而且還有相當多的樣品房留給潛在的買主）。

所以那個傢伙是在打手槍嗎？那絕對是個男人的聲音。或者是某個也叫做尤里的人正在跟那個男的打炮嗎？這個巧合簡直太瘋狂了，不可能是真的。尤里小心翼翼地挪近一點，想試試能不能聽到另一個人的聲音。

他只聽到非常粗重的喘息聲，但分辨不出來那究竟是一個人還是兩個人發出的。他全身僵硬地聽著對面傳來的呼氣、呻吟，還有一迭聲的「尤里」，直到他沙發後的牆壁突然在一陣撞擊之下開始震動，讓尤里在毫無心理準備之下給嚇了一大跳。

雖然尤里還相當年輕，還從來沒跟任何人發生過任何性關係──因為與其分心去想那些有的沒的，還不如把時間用來訓練和練習。他是毫無經驗沒錯，但他並不笨，他知道牆壁對面在幹嘛。

光是打手槍絕對沒可能造成那麼大的響動，所以那個傢伙絕對正在兇猛地操著或挨操。儘管尤里還沒能真的聽到另一個可能跟他同名的人發出的任何聲音。

老天爺啊，他們是連床都等不及上就開始幹得熱火朝天了嗎？這棟樓裡面所有的套房都有同樣的設計，所以尤里知道這倆人他媽的就像一對兔子似的在客廳裡面開搞。而且隨著時間過去還越變越響，尤里完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。他一直是個挺有自信的人，但是對著牆猛搥，讓你的鄰居知道你正聽著他們如飢似渴的做愛，對他來說實在也有點太過了。他選擇了一種比較消極迂迴的方式，用他的環繞音響大聲放起搖滾樂和電音舞曲來傳遞同樣的訊息。

時值深夜，他的另外兩個鄰居和房東都過來告訴他把音量轉小。尤里氣得冒火，完全不敢相信挨罵的是他，而那個離他只有三呎距離的鄰居，想要跟某個人一股作氣打砲打到下個星期就完全沒問題。他的鄰居們只翻了個白眼然後不停跳針讓他控制好自己的音量。尤里非常想對這些智障尖叫，因為他們根本聽不到隔壁的打樁聲。他的套房在走廊底端倒數第二間，其他人都離得遠遠的，根本不像他會被迫聽到那麼噁心的聲音。

尤里在房裡來回踱步的距離加起來大概跟一次馬拉松一樣長，他一直在等隔壁那兩個人完事。他們一定快結束了吧？或至少去其他地方繼續幹吧？

他們大概一個小時之後才停下來，那時已經將近凌晨一點。尤里五個小時之後就要去練習。他的遊戲也還沒打完。

 

尤里隔天練習完回家的時候已經傍晚五點了。他無論是肉體還是精神上都累得要命，連看電視聽音樂都沒力氣。他給自己弄了點晚餐，把碗盤收拾好，六點就躺下睡了。

晚上十點的時候他被反覆呢喃他名字的聲音吵醒。有那麼一刻，他還以為自己在做夢。但隨即傳出的巨大聲響把他震回現實。他猛地睜開眼，直直從床上跳起來像是剛從噩夢中驚醒，只是噩夢大概都比他當下所處的現實更美好。

「媽的他們認真的嗎？」尤里啞著聲音抱怨。甚至連他鄰居的床都剛好隔著一面牆正對他自己的床？他拿起枕頭蓋住腦袋，把自己用力埋進床墊裡面。電影裡都是騙人的，這一點用也沒有，他還是可以聽到鄰居讚美著那個跟他同名的人，伴隨著再清晰不過的床上動作。

「對－對尤里，就是這樣……噢老天……」

尤里從未像這一刻如此憎恨自己的人生。他累極了。全身痠痛。他只想要好好休息。他盡可能抓起所有毯子和枕頭，拖到客廳沙發上去睡。這樣做的好處是他不會再聽到有人像A片男優一樣叫著自己的名字了，但壞處是尤里一點也不習慣睡在床以外的地方。他輾轉反側，悲慘又絕望，甚至認真考慮起忍受隔壁房間的大戰回到床上睡覺。但一想到走向他臥房的兩呎路通往多激烈的噪音，就讓尤里馬上打消念頭了。

尤里試著聽音樂、打電動，他甚至還讀起了一本真正的書，但就是怎麼也睡不進去。他設法讓自己在煩躁不安中瞇了兩個小時，然後就得起身做早餐準備出門去練習了。

他隔天的排練表現得也非常慘。他比平時更常發飆，變得更易怒也更口不擇言。大部份的人都意識到不要多說甚麼比較好，但他還是被雅克夫和米菈念了一頓──雖然原因各不相同。

「尤里！給我振作一點！你這種態度和技術可沒法贏比賽啊，小子。練習的時候別再打混了！」尤里以前也聽過好多次類似這樣的訓話，但現在聽到這種話讓他一下子就覺得更累了。

「晚上挺忙的哈？」休息的時候米菈滑向尤里，意有所指地眨了下眼。

「沒錯，」尤里答道。米菈在驚恐中瞪大了眼。他嘆了口氣，擺擺手。「不是像妳想的那樣。我鄰居晚上倒是真的挺忙，搞得我也一晚上沒睡好。大部份時間都躺在沙發上了。」

米菈同情地瑟縮了下。「哇噢。因為這種理由熬通宵可真糟糕啊。至少那聽起來還不錯吧？」

「你他媽說啥呢？」尤里像她長出兩顆頭似地瞪著她。

「我的意思是，他們能整個晚上這樣搞，我蠻佩服的啊，而且他們應該也多少有爽到，不是嗎？」

「你是哪裡有毛病啊，米菈？」尤里不敢置信地搖頭。

「嘿，就學著享受生活吧。下次有機會的話給我錄點來聽聽。」然後她像個混蛋一樣嘲弄地眨了下眼，就這樣滑走了。

尤里知道她只是在取笑他，米菈總是喜歡看她到底能把別人逼到什麼程度，她老是來惹尤里是因為他其實還挺寬宏大量的。但隔天早上──提醒你這天可是他的休息日啊──尤里真的非常想要把隔壁的騷動錄下來，這樣他就可以找個人來聽聽看，然後同情起他現在悲慘的處境。讓他知道自己還沒瘋掉。因為老天爺啊，他基本上可以確定自己已經瘋了。隔壁那兩個人的體力簡直太瘋狂了。

而且到現在尤里已經總結得出每次都是同樣的兩個人了。那個聲音從來沒變過，也從來沒叫過其他人的名字。叫得都是他的名字。他。天殺的。名字。

 

「尤里！噢，噢，噢！啊，尤里。好棒啊，好舒服啊尤里……」

而另一個人還是一點聲音也沒有。

這兩個混帳東西一定有著發情期動物那種一天二十四小時一周七天不停歇的性衝動，因為尤里幾乎每一天都會被他們打炮的聲音吵醒，不然就像是搖籃曲一樣伴著他躺進被窩。他試過向房東抱怨，但他太容易發飆，而且看起來太年輕，很難讓人把他的抱怨當一回事。同一層樓也沒有人可以支持他。他已經喪失理智了。隨著理智而去的還有他的睡眠時間。

尤里在差不多一個月之後開始考慮起了撤退方案，想要爬出這個火坑。但冰場附近沒有其它品質夠好又能負擔得起的公寓（雅克夫不讓他住在距離冰場徒步五分鐘以外的地方，讓他沒藉口可以在練習時遲到）。而且顯然他也不可能在合約到期之前搬去另一間套房。尤里為他注定得像個噁心的窺淫癖一樣，聽著隔壁鄰居在做愛的時候呻吟著他的名字，感到哀慟不已。

 

在尤里已經對住在自己的小套房裡過著平靜安詳的生活徹底絕望之後，差不多一個星期後的某一天，他發現搬家工人正從他的鄰居家走出來。某種類似希望又很像是喜悅的感覺從他背脊竄上。但在尤里發現那些箱子是要 **搬進** 隔壁、而不是要 **搬出去** 之後，一切美好就都灰飛煙滅了。其中一個搬家工人不小心手滑掉了個箱子，男士內褲散落一地。尤里慢慢地把這些線索串在一塊，然後意識到他的鄰居不但沒有要搬出去，是他的男朋友要 **搬進來** 了。永久的搬進來了。

過了一會兒，尤里試著讓自己冷靜下來。他現在已經越來越擅長控制自己的脾氣了。對付那兩個人的噪音已經成了他的日常，而且在一次次的崩潰之後，他反而能越來越快速地恢復到正常的情緒中。或許這代表他們不會再這樣天天搞在一起了，尤里想著，或許他們這麼常搞是因為在一起的時間不夠長。或許現在有很多時間可以相處之後就會緩下來了。

尤里可真是錯得離譜。

 

那個晚上尤里經受了一個人類生平所能聽到的最漫長、最洪亮、最煽情的打炮過程，而且他根本 **無處可逃** 。當他們在床上時他通常可以躲到客廳去，或之類的地方。但這回可不。今天晚上他在家裡哪兒都聽得一清二楚。

「 **噢對，尤里！噢天啊，天啊，那裡……對就是那……啊……噢……** 」

「 **你真好，尤里，天啊你可真美，好緊啊，好棒啊……** 」

「 **就是這樣，尤里……你喜歡嗎？對，對……媽的……啊！！」**

他把耳機戴上，讓音樂播得震耳欲聾，但透過牆面傳來的震動還是猛烈到讓他根本不可能假裝成什麼事都沒發生。

大概在凌晨兩點的時候，尤里驚恐地發現自己已經可以從他鄰居的呻吟聲中判斷出現在是誰在幹誰了。他真的受夠了。他抓起他的手機、耳塞和外套，然後直直走出門外。

 

他打給米菈然後在路邊等她來接他。

之後幾晚他都在她家沙發上過夜，現在他已經相當習慣睡沙發了。這是一個月以來他睡得最好的一個晚上。他隔天早上回到公寓打包衣服、訓練用具還有一些必需品，他仍然沒辦法裝得像是不知道晚上有什麼東西在等著他一樣若無其事地回家。

米菈比他預期得還要友善得多，連嘲笑都縮減到最小限度。賽季快到了，而他們都知道在跟彼此鬥嘴之外，還有更重要的事要做。這大概也是她會這麼和善可親的原因──她知道一年中的這時候壓力有多大、而一晚好眠又有多麼重要。她從來沒看過尤里煩成這樣，所以她知道這不是什麼可以拿來開玩笑的事情。

 

在尤里暫時（？）離開他公寓暫住到米菈家的那個星期五，米菈一早就到廚房裡手忙腳亂不知在做些什麼，把他給吵醒了。他知道米菈基本上除了加熱調理包之外啥也不會，所以他在迷迷糊糊的困倦中感到相當不解。

「妳到底在幹嘛啊？我們兩小時之後才要練習不是嗎，」尤里打了個呵欠。

「嗯，或許我們就應該早點開始練習，」她快速回答道，笨拙地在流理臺上切著水果，「你知道噠，動動身體準備出發！」

尤里輕蔑地瞪著她。「你認真的嗎？你什麼時候會在練習前早起個哪怕一秒啊？」

米菈誇張地嘆了口氣，停下手邊的動作轉向坐在沙發上的尤里。「好啦，你說對了，但格奧爾基剛傳了簡訊給我，說維克多‧尼基弗洛夫今天要來這裡！所以我就想早點到打扮得稍微花俏點，順便帶著親手做的蔬果排毒水不行嗎？」

尤里躺回他的毯子上。「噢，真的啊？就是這樣嗎？那個有名到光是聽著他的名字就能讓每個人爽到濕褲子的男子單人滑冰選手要來我們冰場練習啊？那又沒什麼好稀奇的，他以前也在雅克夫門下啊。」

他感覺到米菈狠狠地坐在他的腿上。他痛呼出聲，坐起身怒瞪著她。

「沒錯，」她說，「但要來的可不只是他！你記得他以前不繼續在雅克夫這兒訓練，就是為了跑去培養自己的學生嗎？那個學生今天也會在我們冰場亮相噢。」

「真是驚天大消息啊。」尤里應道，「那只是噱頭罷了。大家要看的還不是維克多，新聞媒體也只會阿諛奉承那個不知道是從哪塊犄角旮旯刨出的貨色。」

米菈只是又嘆了口氣，然後失望的看著他。「你如果要這樣想的話就隨你吧，不高興先生。但有傳言說那個維克多的神祕學生可能真的很厲害噢。我甚至聽到雅克夫說他是第二個維克多呢。」

「雅克夫永遠不可能那麼說。」

「對，好吧，我聽到他說了類似的話啦。」

尤里以一陣低吼做為回應，然後躺回去繼續睡了一個小時。

 

溜冰場比平常更熱了一些。他一開始還覺得有點奇怪，直到他發現這裡比平常多出了大概兩倍的觀眾。連今天根本沒安排要來練習的選手都擠在場邊。但冰場上空空蕩蕩，大家的眼光都聚焦在正中央的那個人身上。尤里從更衣室門口一路擠到前排，他剛鑽出人群就聽到音樂開始播放，然後冰場上的人開始了一段精準而挑逗的演出。

尤里從來沒在滑冰的時候多留意過音樂，他的注意力都放在把動作做得正確。訓練的時候雅克夫老是告訴他要把這種方式改正過來。但直到看著這個人滑冰，尤里才覺得他開始明白雅克夫滔滔不絕說的那些要感受音樂之類的廢話，是什麼意思。那個表演者的身體像是在跟編舞對話，在動作之間竭盡自己所能。現場凝聚著極其濃厚的氛圍，而尤里知道這一定就是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫的寶貝學生了。

這段表演幾乎可說是煽情得令人震驚。尤里起初看著那個人站在冰場中央時，根本沒想到他能表現成這樣──對他的性感和能力那麼有自信。他一開始看上去個子又小又膽怯，但或許也是因為尤里最近過度暴露在充滿性慾的情境下，讓他對所有關係到性的事情都高度敏感。

尤里在他人生中第一次嫉妒起了另一個選手。他內心某處知道總有一天他會遇到一個有才華的選手，可以跟自己一較高下，而他以為到時候他會非常有鬥志，但相反的，他只感到這種孩子氣的嫉妒，以及對自己能力的不安。他累極了。他把眼光從場上的表演移開，讓自己喘口氣。

音樂結束了，而他周圍的所有觀眾爆出了震耳欲聾的掌聲，一直持續了一段長得惱人的時間。尤里一直低著頭，把冰刀護套拆下來只為了給自己找點事做。

 

「尤里！」

那個聲音像一道閃電砸中了他，他整個人停在原地動彈不得。

不。

不，拜託。這不可能。

那個聲音。喊著那個名字。它是在跟蹤他嗎？不可能啊？為什麼就不能讓他安靜度日呢？為什麼不能讓他從那個喊他名字喊到燒進他腦殼裡的聲音中解脫呢？

 

「做的太棒啦，尤里！這是你表現得最好的一次！」

不，等等。這是真的。就像他第一個晚上聽到那聲音時一樣，千真萬確。

 

尤里慢慢地抬起頭看向場上。維克多‧尼基弗洛夫像個智障一樣沒穿冰鞋就衝到冰上去找他學生，像隻傻呼呼的狗狗一樣對他又摸又蹭，同時那個年輕些的深色頭髮的男孩子正臉紅得像個他媽的處男。

 

而尤里 **相當清楚** 他根本 **不是** 。

 

雅克夫正興奮地用大聲公宣布道：「讓我們恭喜維克多‧尼基弗洛夫以及為我們帶來如此精彩演出的表演者，他的第一個學生，勝生勇利！」

現場的觀眾又開始鼓掌，但尤里的眼睛直盯著場中央的那兩個人。他眼前所見盡是一片 **血紅** 。

 

「 **你們！！！！！！** 」他咆哮道。整個溜冰場都安靜下來，所有人都盯著他看。包括維克多和 **那個** 勇利。他看到他們睜大眼睛，看著他一個縱身翻過練習場圍牆衝向他們兩人。

維克多在他滑行的過程中開始說話，一隻手摟著他那個看起來好像要心臟病發作的男朋友。

「啊，你一定就是那一個俄羅斯的尤里吧！這位是勝生勇利，從日──」

「 **你們兩個** 讓我 **一整個月** 都沒法睡覺！！！！」尤里朝著他倆的臉大叫。他可以意識到現場所有人都看著他也都能聽到他，但他根本不在乎了。

「呃……」維克多說。

「你知道每天只能睡四個小時還要去訓練有多困難嗎？！」

維克多的手滑到那個勇利的腰上，這讓尤里怒火更盛。

「我很抱歉，但我真的不知道你在──」

「 **我是你鄰居我可以聽到你在幹一個跟我名字一樣的人！** 」

他們臉上的表情簡直值得尤里一生珍藏。維克多那個通常會在受訪時露出的標準笑容卡在他臉上，而另一個勇利的臉白得讓尤里確定如果不是維克多撐在他腰間的手，他八成就會直接軟倒在冰上了。

整個冰場靜得連根針掉在地上都聽得到。所有人都屏住呼吸豎起耳朵盯著他們看會有什麼樣的回應。

維克多一會兒之後解凍了，而那個圓滑的混帳東西只說道，「噢？你住哪棟公寓啊？」

尤里腦中的水壩崩塌了，他在幾秒之間飆盡了所有知道的髒話。

「7C！7C！我就住7C然後你們在7D然後每、一、個、晚上我都得聽著你們打砲。如果你們能把用在發情的效率和精力分一半在滑冰上你現在就有五面金牌了！而且我的老天啊，維克多你他媽打砲的時候閉嘴行嗎？這操蛋的世界不需要知道勇利的雞巴有多大！」

這一刻尤里聽見了他畢生聽過最傷心最可悲的嗚咽從那個勇利的嘴裡冒了出來。

「還有 **你** ！」尤里像隻公牛一樣轉向他。勇利嚇得尖叫起來。「你可以賭上你 **那個被操成粉的屁股** ，在你們逼我經歷的那些爛事之後，我絕對會在大獎賽決賽上打敗你。好好享受蜜月啊小夥子們，因為我現在正式成了你們最大的敵人。而且我就住在隔壁。」

撂完話之後，尤里轉頭滑走，然後一路衝進更衣室讓自己冷靜下來，留下一片震驚得啞口無言的冰場。

 

維克多轉向勇利，現在手牢牢地抓著他的屁股，反正已經沒什麼好遮掩的了。

「嗯，這跟我們原本打算公開的方式不太一樣，對吧，勇利？」

 

不知怎地，當天稍晚的時候，尤里‧普利謝茨基被米菈說服了，回去他公寓試試看。說不定現在事情會不一樣了呢？當他走到門前時，他看到了一個滑稽地塞得滿滿的禮物籃，裡面裝著水果、糕點、巧克力、玩具老虎、玩具獅子、豹紋拖鞋，乳液、鮮花，還有在籃子最底下──是一只漂亮的隔音耳機。

 


	2. 英文人名版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考慮到閱讀效果，徵詢了一些讀者的意見，在此補上英文人名版。(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

第一次聽到那個聲音的時候，Yuri Plisetsky以為他幻聽了。他幾個月前才搬進這棟公寓，這也是他第一次獨自一人住在這麼大的地方。之前他一直跟其他寄宿學校的同學或一起訓練的學員合住。雖然他一點也不想承認，但他其實已經很習慣那種生活，也開始想念起過去總是在他身邊的那些熟悉的臉孔和聲音。特別是在他開始幻聽有人在半夜叫他名字的時候。  
  
「Yuri……」有一天晚上，他坐在沙發上玩電動的時候依稀聽到了那個聲音。他停了一秒鐘，想著八成是他聽錯了，把遊戲機既微弱又糟糕的還斷斷續續的音效聽成有人在叫他。  
  
「Yuri……」但是那個聲音又出現了，而且更大聲。持續得更久。Yuri沒法再把它當成自己想像出來的了。他關上遊戲，安靜地等了一會兒。他並沒有等很久，大概不到十秒鐘之後就又聽到了他的名字。聽起來非常模糊而遙遠，但確實出現在他公寓裡的一片死寂中。  
  
Yuri站了起來，開始在客廳走來走去。「搞什麼……？」他喃喃自語，對他竟然得停下手邊的遊戲來確定自己沒在獨處中發瘋感到相當不爽。他查看了他的電視、電腦，還有所有釘在牆上的電器用品，確保他沒有遺留任何可能的聲音源頭。  
  
沒有。全都是關著的。映在黑色螢幕上的倒影直瞪著他，笑他表現得像個智障。他忿忿地呼了口氣，回到他舒適的沙發上繼續打電動。但他又聽到了一次。更大聲。更急切。從房間另一端傳來的，非常接近他坐的位置。  
  
「好，」Yuri咬著牙說道，「這他媽是怎麼一回事？」這房裡沒有任何可能發出那種聲音的東西，除非……  
  
他將視線轉往右側，看向他公寓的門。他一路衝過去把門用力拉開，準備要給那個混蛋一點顏色瞧瞧。但當門打開的時候，走廊上一個人也沒有。這只讓Yuri更生氣了。  
  
「嘿！！！」他朝著空蕩蕩的走廊咆哮，「不管到底是誰在那邊耍把戲，這一點都不好玩！他媽的給我閉嘴！」然後把門狠狠摔上，滿意地覺得這差不多就該讓對方罷休了。  
  
他坐回沙發上，披上他的豹紋毛毯，繼續打電動。這份平靜安詳大概只持續了兩分鐘。  
  
「噢，YURI！」  
  
Yuri僵住了。  
  
又來了。那絕對是真的。而且不只喊著他的名字，還非常清楚地是用一種飽含性欲的方式喊的。緊接著是一連串聽起來簡直舒服得快死了的清晰呻吟。  
  
那聲音大到讓Yuri馬上就明白了它從哪傳來的。是他隔壁那間公寓，他與隔壁正在進行的變態事情之間只有一牆之隔。意識到這點的瞬間，他飛也似地逃往房間的另一側。  
  
他媽的到底為什麼會有人呻吟著他的名字還大聲到可以從牆的另一邊聽到啊？對方不可能是真的想著他本人，因為他從來沒見過他鄰居，也從來沒聽過他們的動靜。至少在他發現自己還有鄰居之前，他以為隔壁根本就沒人住（這棟公寓對大部份的人來說太昂貴了，而且還有相當多的樣品房留給潛在的買主）。  
  
所以那個傢伙是在打手槍嗎？那絕對是個男人的聲音。或者是某個也叫做Yuri的人正在跟那個男的打砲嗎？這個巧合簡直太瘋狂了，不可能是真的。Yuri小心翼翼地挪近一點，想試試能不能聽到另一個人的聲音。  
  
他只聽到非常粗重的喘息聲，但分辨不出來那究竟是一個人還是兩個人發出的。他全身僵硬地聽著對面傳來的呼氣、呻吟，還有一迭聲的「Yuri」，直到他沙發後的牆壁突然在一陣撞擊之下開始震動，讓Yuri在毫無心理準備之下給嚇了一大跳。  
  
雖然Yuri還相當年輕，還從來沒跟任何人發生過任何性關係──因為與其分心去想那些有的沒的還不如把時間用來訓練和練習。他是毫無經驗沒錯，但他並不笨，他知道牆壁對面在幹嘛。  
  
光是打手槍絕對沒可能造成那麼大的響動，所以那個傢伙絕對正在兇猛地操著或挨操。儘管Yuri還沒能真的聽到另一個可能跟他同名的人發出的任何聲音。  
  
老天爺啊，他們是連床都等不及上就開始幹得熱火朝天了嗎？這棟樓裡面所有的套房都有同樣的設計，所以Yuri知道這倆人他媽的就像一對兔子似的在客廳裡面開搞。而且隨著時間過去還越變越響，Yuri完全不知道該怎麼辦才好。他一直是個挺有自信的人，但是對著牆猛搥讓你的鄰居知道你正聽著他們如飢似渴的做愛，對他來說實在也有點太過了。他選擇了一種比較消極迂迴的方式，用他的環繞音響大聲放起搖滾樂和電音舞曲來傳遞同樣的訊息。  
  
時值深夜，他的另外兩個鄰居和房東都過來告訴他把音量轉小。Yuri氣得冒火，完全不敢相信挨罵的是他，而那個離他只有三呎距離的鄰居想要跟某個人一股作氣打砲打到下個星期就完全沒問題。他的鄰居們只翻了個白眼然後不停跳針讓他控制好自己的音量。Yuri非常想對這些智障尖叫，因為他們根本聽不到隔壁在打樁。他的套房在走廊底端倒數第二間，其他人都離得遠遠的，根本不像他會被迫聽到那麼噁心的聲音。  
  
Yuri在房裡來回踱步的距離加起來大概跟一次馬拉松一樣長，他一直在等隔壁那兩個人完事。他們一定快結束了吧？或至少去其他地方繼續幹吧？  
  
他們大概一個小時之後才停下來，那時已經將近凌晨一點。Yuri再五個小時之後就要去練習。他的遊戲也還沒打完。  
  
Yuri隔天練習完回家的時候已經傍晚五點了。他無論是肉體還是精神上都累得要命，連看電視聽音樂都沒力氣。他給自己弄了點晚餐，把碗盤收拾好，六點就躺下睡了。  
  
晚上十點的時候他被反覆呢喃他名字的聲音吵醒。有那麼一刻，他還以為自己在做夢。但隨即傳出的巨大聲響把他震回現實。他猛地睜開眼，直直從床上跳起來像是剛從噩夢中驚醒，只是噩夢大概都比他當下所處的現實更美好。  
  
「媽的他們認真的嗎？」Yuri啞著聲音抱怨。甚至連他鄰居的床都剛好隔著一面牆正對著他放床的地方？他拿起枕頭蓋住腦袋，把自己用力埋進床墊裡面。電影裡都是騙人的，這一點用也沒有，他還是可以聽到鄰居讚美著那個跟他同名的人，伴隨著再清晰不過的床上動作。  
  
「對－對、Yuri，就是這樣……噢老天……」  
  
Yuri從未像這一刻如此憎恨自己的人生。他累極了。全身痠痛。他只想要好好休息。他盡可能抓起所有毯子和枕頭，拖到客廳沙發上去睡。這樣做的好處是他不會再聽到有人像A片男優一樣叫著自己的名字了，但壞處是Yuri一點也不習慣睡在床以外的地方。他輾轉反側，悲慘又絕望，甚至認真考慮起忍受隔壁房間的大戰回到床上睡覺。但一想到走向他臥房的兩呎路通往多激烈的噪音就讓Yuri馬上打消念頭了。  
  
Yuri試著聽音樂、打電動，他甚至還讀起一本真正的書，但他怎麼也睡不進去。他設法讓自己在煩躁不安中瞇了兩個小時，然後他就得起床做早餐然後準備出門去練習了。  
  
他隔天的排練表現得也非常慘。他比平時更常發飆，變得更易怒也更口不擇言。大部份的人都意識到不要多說甚麼比較好，但他還是被Yakov和Mila念了一頓──雖然原因各不相同。  
  
「Yuri！給我振作一點！你這種態度和技術可沒法贏比賽啊，小子。練習的時候別再打混了！」Yuri以前也聽過好多次類似這樣的訓話，但現在聽到這種話讓他一下子就覺得更累了。  
  
「晚上挺忙的哈？」休息的時候Mila滑向Yuri，意有所指地眨了下眼。  
  
「沒錯，」Yuri答道。Mila在驚恐中瞪大了眼。他嘆了口氣，擺擺手。「不是像妳想的那樣。我鄰居晚上倒是真的挺忙，搞得我也一晚上沒睡好。大部份時間都躺在沙發上了。」  
  
Mila同情地瑟縮了下。「哇噢。因為這種理由熬通宵可真糟糕啊。至少那聽起來還不錯吧？」  
  
「你他媽說啥呢？」Yuri像她長出兩顆頭似地瞪著她。  
  
「我的意思是，他們能整個晚上這樣搞，我蠻佩服的啊，而且他們應該多少都還蠻享受的，不是嗎？」  
  
「你是哪裡有毛病啊，Mila？」Yuri不敢置信地搖頭。  
  
「嘿，就學著享受生活吧。下次有機會的話給我錄點來聽聽。」然後她像個混蛋一樣嘲弄地眨了下眼，就這樣滑走了。  
  
Yuri知道她只是在取笑他，Mila總是喜歡看她到底能把別人逼到什麼程度，她老是喜歡來惹Yuri是因為他其實還挺寬宏大量的。但隔天早上──提醒你這天可是他的休息日啊──Yuri真的非常想要把隔壁的騷動錄下來，這樣他就可以找個人來聽聽看然後同情起他現在悲慘的處境。讓他知道自己還沒瘋掉。因為老天爺啊，他基本上可以確定自己已經瘋了。隔壁那兩個人的體力簡直太瘋狂了。  
  
而且到現在Yuri已經總結得出每次都是同樣的兩個人了。那個聲音從來沒變過，也從來沒叫過其他人的名字。叫得都是他的名字。他。天殺的。名字。  
  
「Yuri！噢，噢，噢！啊，Yuri。好棒啊，好舒服啊Yuri……」  
  
而另一個人還是一點聲音也沒有。  
  
這兩個混帳東西一定有著發情期動物那種一天二十四小時一周七天不停歇的性衝動，因為Yuri幾乎每一天都會被他們打砲的聲音吵醒不然就像是搖籃曲一樣伴著他躺進被窩。他試過向房東抱怨，但他太容易發飆，而且看起來太年輕，很難讓人把他的抱怨當一回事。同一層樓也沒有人可以支持他。他已經喪失理智了。隨著理智而去的還有他的睡眠時間。  
  
Yuri在差不多一個月之後開始考慮起了撤退方案想要爬出這個火坑。但冰場附近沒有其它品質夠好又能讓他負擔得起的公寓（Yakov不讓他住在距離冰場徒步五分鐘以外的地方，讓他沒藉口可以在練習時遲到）。而且顯然他也不可能在合約到期之前搬去另一間套房。Yuri為他注定得像一個噁心的窺淫癖聽著隔壁鄰居在做愛的時候呻吟著他的名字感到哀慟不已。  
  
在Yuri已經對住在自己的小套房裡過著平靜安詳的生活徹底絕望之後，差不多一個星期後的某一天，他發現搬家工人正從他的鄰居家門走出來。某種類似希望又很像是喜悅的感覺從他背脊竄上。但在Yuri發現那些箱子是要搬進隔壁、而不是要搬出去之後，一切美好就都灰飛煙滅了。其中一個搬家工人不小心手滑掉了個箱子，男士內褲散落一地。Yuri慢慢地把這些線索串在一起然後意識到他的鄰居不但沒有要搬出去，是他的男朋友要搬進來了。永久的搬進來了。  
  
過了一會兒，Yuri試著讓自己冷靜下來。他現在已經越來越擅長控制自己的脾氣了。對付那兩個人的噪音已經成了他的日常，而且在一次次的崩潰之後他反而能越來越快速地恢復到正常的情緒中。或許這代表他們不會再這樣天天搞在一起了，Yuri想著，或許他們這麼常搞是因為在一起的時間不夠長。或許現在有很多時間可以相處之後就會緩下來了。  
  
Yuri可真是錯得離譜。  
  
那個晚上Yuri經受了一個人生平所能遇過最漫長、最洪亮、最煽情的打砲過程，而且他根本無處可逃。當他們在床上時他通常可以躲到客廳去，或之類的地方。但這回可不。今天晚上他在家裡哪兒都聽得一清二楚。  
  
 **「噢對，YURI！噢天啊，天啊，那裡……對就是那……啊……噢……」**  
  
 **「你真好，YURI，天啊你可真美，好緊啊，好棒啊……」**  
  
 **「就是這樣，YURI……你喜歡嗎？對，對……媽的……啊！！」**  
  
他把耳機戴上，讓音樂播得震耳欲聾，但透過牆面傳來的震動還是猛烈到讓他根本不可能假裝成什麼事都沒發生。  
  
大概在凌晨兩點的時候，Yuri驚恐的發現自己已經可以從他鄰居的呻吟聲中得知現在誰在幹誰了。他真的受夠了。他抓起他的手機、耳塞和外套，然後直直走出門外。  
  
他打給Mila然後在路邊等她來接他。  
  
之後幾晚他都在她家沙發上過夜，現在他已經相當習慣睡沙發了。這是一個月以來他睡得最好的一個晚上。他隔天早上回到公寓打包衣服和訓練用品還有一些必需品，他仍然沒辦法裝得像是不知道晚上有什麼東西在等著他一樣若無其事地回家。  
  
Mila比他預期得還要友善得多，連嘲笑都縮減到最小限度。賽季快到了，而他們都知道在跟彼此鬥嘴之外還有更重要的事要做。這大概也是她會這麼和善可親的原因──她知道一年中的這時候壓力有多大、而一晚好眠又有多麼重要。她從來沒看過Yuri煩成這樣，所以她知道這不是什麼可以拿來開玩笑的事情。  
  
在Yuri暫時（？）離開他公寓暫住到Mila家的那個星期五，Mila一早就到廚房裡手忙腳亂不知在做些什麼，把他給吵醒了。他知道Mila基本上除了加熱調理包之外啥也不會，所以他在迷迷糊糊的困倦中感到相當不解。  
  
「妳到底在幹嘛啊？我們兩小時之後才要練習不是嗎，」Yuri打了個呵欠。  
  
「嗯，或許我們就應該早點開始練習，」她快速回答道，笨拙地在流理臺上切著水果，「你知道噠，動動身體準備出發！」  
  
Yuri輕蔑地瞪著她。「你認真的嗎？你什麼時候會在練習前早起個哪怕一秒啊？」  
  
Mila誇張地嘆了口氣，停下手邊的動作轉向坐在沙發上的Yuri。「好啦，你說對了，但格奧爾基剛傳了簡訊給我，說Victor Nikiforov今天要來這裡！所以我就想早點到打扮得稍微花俏點順便帶著親手做的蔬果排毒水不行嗎？」  
  
Yuri躺回他的毯子上。「噢，真的啊？就是這樣嗎？那個有名到光是聽著他的名字就能讓每個人爽到濕褲子的男子單人滑冰選手要來我們冰場練習啊？那又沒什麼好稀奇的，他以前也在Yakov門下啊。」  
  
他感覺到Mila狠狠地坐在他的腿上。他痛呼出聲，坐起身怒瞪著她。  
  
「沒錯，」她說，「但要來的可不只是他！你記得他以前不繼續在Yakov這兒訓練就是為了跑去培養自己的學生嗎？那個學生今天也會在我們冰場亮相噢。」  
  
「真是驚天大消息啊。」Yuri應道，「那只是噱頭罷了。大家要看的還不是Victor，新聞媒體也只會阿諛奉承那個不知道是從哪塊犄角旮旯刨出的貨色。」  
  
Mila只是又嘆了口氣，然後失望的看著他。「你如果要這樣想的話就隨你吧，不高興先生。但有傳言說那個Victor的神祕學生可能真的很厲害噢。我甚至聽到Yakov說他是第二個Victor呢。」  
  
「Yakov永遠不可能那麼說。」  
  
「對，好吧，我聽到他說了類似的話啦。」  
  
Yuri以一陣低吼做回應，然後躺回去繼續睡了一個小時。  
  
  
溜冰場比平常更熱了一些。他一開始還有點好奇，直到他發現這裡比平常多出了大概兩倍的觀眾。連今天根本沒安排要來練習的選手都擠在場邊。但冰場上空空蕩蕩，所有人的眼光都聚焦在正中央的那個人身上。Yuri從更衣室門口一路擠到前排，他剛鑽出人群就聽到音樂開始播放，然後在場中央的人開始了一段精準而挑逗的演出。  
  
Yuri從來沒在滑冰的時候多留意過音樂，他的注意力都放在把動作做得正確。訓練的時候Yakov老是告訴他要把這種方式改正過來。但直到看著這個人滑冰，Yuri才覺得他開始明白Yakov滔滔不絕說的那些要感受音樂之類的廢話是什麼意思。那個表演者的身體像是在跟編舞對話，在動作之間竭盡自己所能。現場凝聚著極其濃厚的氛圍，而Yuri知道這一定就是Victor Nikiforov的寶貝學生了。  
  
這段表演幾乎可說是煽情得令人震驚。Yuri起初看著那個人站在冰場中央時，她根本沒想到他能表現成這樣──對他的性感和能力那麼有自信。他一開始看上去個子又小又膽怯，但或許是因為Yuri最近過度暴露在充滿性慾的情境下，讓他對所有關係到性的事情都高度敏感。  
  
Yuri在他人生中第一次對另一個選手感到嫉妒。他內心某處知道總有一天他會遇到一個有才華的選手，可以挑戰他所有的標準，而他以為屆時他會感到非常有鬥志，但相反的，他只感到這種孩子氣的嫉妒，以及對自己能力的不安。他累極了。他把眼光從場上的表演移開，讓自己喘口氣。  
  
音樂結束了，而他周圍的所有觀眾爆出了震耳欲聾的掌聲，一直持續了一段長得惱人的時間。Yuri一直低著頭，把冰刀護套拆下來只為了給自己找點事做。  
  
「YURI！」  
  
那個聲音像一道閃電砸中了他，他整個人停在原地動彈不得。  
  
不。  
  
不，拜託。這不可能。  
  
那個聲音。喊著那個名字。它是在跟蹤他嗎？不可能啊？為什麼就不能讓他安靜度日呢？為什麼不能讓他從那個喊他名字喊到燒進他腦殼裡的聲音中解脫呢？  
  
「做的太棒啦，Yuri！這是你表現得最好的一次！」  
  
不，等等。這是真的。就像他第一個晚上聽到那聲音時一樣，千真萬確。  
  
Yuri慢慢地抬起頭看向場上。Victor Nikiforov像個智障一樣沒穿冰鞋就衝到冰上去找他學生，像隻傻呼呼的狗狗一樣對他又摸又蹭，同時那個年輕些的深色頭髮的男孩子正臉紅得像個他媽的處男。  
  
而Yuri相當清楚他根本不是。  
  
Yakov正興奮地用大聲公宣布道：「讓我們恭喜Victor Nikiforov以及為我們帶來如此精彩演出的表演者，他的第一個學生，Katsuki Yuri！」  
  
現場的觀眾又開始鼓掌，但Yuri的眼睛直盯著場中央的那兩個人。他眼前所見盡是一片血紅。  
  
 **「你們！！！！！！」** 他咆哮道。整個溜冰場都安靜下來，所有人都盯著他看。包括Victor和 **那一個Yuri** 。他看到他們睜大眼睛，看著他一個縱身翻過練習場圍牆衝向他們兩人。  
  
Victor在他滑行的過程中開始說話，一隻手摟著他那個看起來好像要心臟病發作的男朋友。  
「啊，你一定就是那一個俄羅斯的Yuri吧！這位是Katsuki Yuri，從日──」  
  
「 **你們兩個** 讓我 **一整個月** 都沒法睡覺！！！！」Yuri朝著他倆的臉大叫。他意識得到現場所有人都在看他也都聽得到他，但他根本不在乎了。  
  
「呃……」Victor說。  
  
「你知道每天只能睡四個小時還要去訓練有多困難嗎？！」  
  
Victor的手滑到那個Yuri的腰上，這讓Yuri怒火更盛。  
  
「我很抱歉，但我真的不知道你在──」  
  
 **「我是你鄰居我可以聽到你在幹一個跟我名字一樣的人！」**  
  
他們臉上的表情值得Yuri一生珍藏。Victor那個通常會在媒體訪問時露出的標準笑容卡在他臉上，而另一個Yuri的臉白得讓Yuri確定如果不是Victor撐在他腰間的手，他八成就會直接軟倒在冰上了。  
  
整個冰場靜得連根針掉在地上都聽得到。所有人都屏住呼吸豎起耳朵盯著他們看會有什麼樣的回應。  
  
Victor一會兒之後解凍了，而那個圓滑的混帳東西只說道，「噢？你住哪棟公寓啊？」  
  
Yuri腦中的水壩洩洪了，他在幾秒之間飆盡了所有知道的髒話。

「7C！7C！我就住7C然後你們在7D然後每、一、個、晚上我都得聽著你們打砲。如果你們能把用在發情的效率和精力分一半在滑冰上你現在就有五面金牌了！而且我的老天啊，Victor你他媽打砲的時候閉嘴行嗎？這操蛋的世界不需要知道Yuri的雞巴有多大！」  
  
這一刻Yuri聽見了他畢生聽過最傷心最可悲的嗚咽從那個Yuri的嘴裡冒了出來。  
  
「還有你！」Yuri像隻公牛一樣轉向他。另一個Yuri嚇得尖叫起來。「你可以賭上你那個 **被操成粉** 的屁股，在你們逼我經歷的那些爛事之後，我絕對會在大獎賽決賽上打敗你。好好享受蜜月啊小夥子們，因為我現在正式成為你們最大的敵人。而且我就住在隔壁。」  
  
撂完話之後，Yuri滑離冰場，然後一路衝進更衣室讓自己冷靜下來，留下一片震驚得啞口無言的冰場。  
  
Victor轉向Yuri，現在手牢牢地抓著他的屁股，反正已經沒什麼好遮掩的了。  
  
「嗯，這跟我們原本打算公開的方式不太一樣，對吧，Yuri？」  
  
不知怎地，當天稍晚的時候，Yuri Plisetsky被Mila說服，回去他公寓看看。說不定現在事情會不一樣了呢？當他走到門前時，他看到了一個滑稽地塞得滿滿的禮物籃，裡面裝著水果、糕點、巧克力、玩具老虎、玩具獅子、豹紋拖鞋，乳液、鮮花，還有在籃子最底下──是一只漂亮的隔音耳機。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給作者按讚噢！  
> 現在手邊還有兩篇已經要到授權等著翻譯，所以我們下個故事見啦！


End file.
